Strange Things Happen When You're Unconscious
by Siara1
Summary: Harry Potter has a secret, Ron has duel, Goyle tries to count, Draco has a crush (not on Harry) Review as long as you don't use the word, "discord" ok? ^_~


Strange Things Happen When You're Unconscious A/N: My first try at HP fanfiction just HAD to be slash of course. I'm twisted that way. All of you who know me as Siara, that girl who writes DBZ fanfiction (slash of course), don't panic. I'm still Siara. I just write Harry Potter fanfiction now too. The writing may or may not be unbearable, but I'm having fun . . . I think. 

Warnings: Sexual themes, SLASH, A bit of OOC-ness on Harry's part. 

Special thanks to: Meg (Arabella) for beta-ing :::big smile:: 

This is the last time I'm warning you. SLASH AHEAD! That means two guys who are attracted to each other. If you do not like this type of thing then do not read any further! If you do, then you are just sick and if you flame me for writing slash, you should have heeded this warning. That means YOU, buster. It's your own fault for reading something I've already warned you against. 

If you are going to criticize me for something OTHER than the fact that I have homosexual content in my fic, then do it CONSTRUCTIVELY. Don't say you hate it. Say WHY you hate it. It only takes a few more seconds. I'm sure your brain can handle that. 

E-mail me at sabrinaamy@hotmail.com with comments, suggestions, feedback of any type WITHIN REASON. Okay now, enjoy! 

Love, 

Siara 

Damn him, why did he have to be so beautiful? Sparkling eyes, like wet jewels, they seemed to emit their own brand of moonlight and magic. Fingers so long and slim and delicate. He could only imagine how good it would feel, sensitive skin being touched, caressed by sensitive fingers. Harry's eyes glazed over dreamily at the very thought. 

"Harry, Harry, did you hear a word I said?" Ron asked, wildly waving his hands in front of Harry's face. His freckles stood out sharper than usual, perhaps because he paled rather than reddened when he was excited. 

"Sorry Ron, what did you say?" Harry apologized and turned curious green eyes upon his friend. 

"I'm going to do it." 

"Do what?" 

Ron heaved an exasperated sigh, "I'm going to accept Malfoy's challenge to a wizard duel." 

Harry simply stared. 

"I want you to be my second." 

There was complete silence in the empty common room. 

Ron let out an explosive breath, "Well say something, dammit!" 

Slowly, choosing his words as carefully as any teenage boy could, Harry said, "I'm certainly honored, but are you sure Malfoy is worth the trouble?" 

Ron simply stared, uncomprehending. 

Harry tried again. "I mean --" Ron cut his friend off. 

"Are you _actually_ trying to convince me _not_ to thrash Malfoy when I finally have the chance to?" 

Silence, then weakly, "We could get into trouble . . ." 

"It'll be worth it!" 

"Fine then, you _are_ my best friend after all. Just be glad Hermione isn't here to disapprove." A pause. "Of course, _I_ wouldn't mind seeing Malfoy get what's coming either." 

Mutual giddy laughter. 

******************************* 

Whispering. "It's almost midnight." 

"I know." 

"He _did_ say to meet at the edge of the Forest, right?" 

Silence. 

"Ron, are you listening to me?" 

"Shhhh. Look, see that short shadow, with the big one behind it?" 

"It's dark, Ron, there are lots of shadows." 

Exasperated. "The human shaped one!" 

"Oh, I think I see the moonlight shining off the short one." 

"It's Malfoy alright, no one else has hair that blond, not even girls." 

Nudge. "Maybe veelas though, huh Ron?" 

"Shut up." Embarrassed fidgeting. 

"Here they come." 

"Weasely! I see you haven't chickened out . . . yet." 

"Stuff it, Malfoy." 

"You brought Potter with you too!" Fake delight. "Is he here to whine when you lose?" 

"You're the one who's going to lose!" 

"Somehow, I doubt that." 

Shuffling noises. 

"Okay, now Goyle will count to three, and then we begin." 

Under breath, "D'you think he _can_ count to three, Harry?" 

"Stop mumbling, Weasely." 

"I'm not. Besides, I don't trust Goyle to count to three." 

"Fine, _I'll_ count to three." 

"No, I want Harry to count." 

"Same problem." 

"Well, I'm not trusting _you_ to count." 

Sarcastically, "Why don't we go back to Hogwarts and get _Dumbledore_ to count?" 

Sigh. "Why don't you two just count together." 

"Why don't you mind your own business, Potter." 

"This _is_ my business. I'm Ron's second." 

"We all know he's going to need one." 

"That's _IT_! Start counting, NOW or I'll curse you before you can blink!" 

Bored sigh. Together, "One . . . T--" 

"Look out Ron!" 

A loud BANG. 

Silence. 

"Oh my god . . ." 

"Is he . . ." 

". . . I - I . . . _Draco_!" 

Sound of deadweight being cradled in shaking hands. Slight sniffling sounds. _Thump_. 

"Y-you're going to _pay_ for this!" 

"Get off of me Goyle!" 

"Let him go!" 

Sounds of struggling, bone hitting flesh. 

"_Stupefy_!" 

Silence. 

More silence. 

Nervous glances. "I think that was the most I've ever heard Goyle say . . . aside from grunting. Nice spell." 

"It was the first one I could think of while trying to pull him off of you." 

"Thanks, Harry." 

"Your welcome, Ron. But I think Malfoy is --" 

"Yeah, looks like." 

"Aren't you worried? He looks _dead_!" 

"Naw, I can see him breathing. Little prat deserves it for trying to curse me before we even said _two_." 

Poking with toe. 

"Ron, I think you really knocked him out cold. What kind of spell did you use?" 

"Well actually . . . I was trying to make him regurgitate slugs, but my wand sometimes goes on the blitz. In any case, the spell that _did_ come out seems to be working just fine." 

"How long do you think it will last?" 

"Don't care. Let's go." 

Pause. "Yeah. Okay, let's go." 

******************** 

//God I'm so stupid, why am I going back?// Harry thought as he crept out of his dormitory, past a sleeping Ron. He tiptoed past the Fat Lady, sheltered by his Invisibility Cloak, through the corridors, down a few flights of flying stairs and one flight of creaking stairs, out of the Hogwarts Castle. In far too short a time, he was back beside the sleeping beauty. //Why do I have such a fascination with him? I can't explain it. Something just draws me to him. It's like a little voice in my head saying, "This is your chance. It's night. No one can see you. He's unconscious. No one will _know_." And I actually _listen_ to it! I can't help it// 

He nudged his nemesis with his foot. The wizard lying there made no response. He squatted down beside his object of obsession, reaching out a wary hand to smooth back the strands of fine hair. The smell of dew-tipped grass and hastily eaten chocolate mixed into a faint but alluring aroma. Harry felt vaguely hungry. His fingers moved of their own accord, to touch the expensive robes with a light caress. The hand traveled down, down, _down_, despite his efforts to stop this traitor of an appendage which seemed to enjoy defying him. 

Draco emitted a faint noise, which might or might not have been a moan. Harry, finding his body once again in his control, jerked his hands back. A horrified expression crossed his face and remained there until he realized that Draco was sound asleep and not about to wake up anytime soon. Growing inexplicably bolder, Harry's hands followed the cut of silk material, found all of the hidden buttons and undid them with frightening dexterity. His fingers burrowed their way into the warmth of a shirt-covered chest, moving with easy, regular breathing. The hands, to their owner's horror, slid deftly under the thin fabric and came eagerly into contact with warm, bare skin. They trembled slightly, almost sweating from excitement (as much as mere hands can get excited) and plunged _upwards_, pushing the shirt up in the process. It was a testament to the strength of Ron's accidental spell that Draco did not immediately wake up indignantly. Instead, the Slytherin began to talk in his sleep. 

"Higher," he mumbled. 

The single word almost scared his benefactor out of his skin. Harry froze, then relaxed about a hair when he realized that Draco was still asleep. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he complied. The hands (Harry could no longer think of them as _his_ hands on account of what they were doing) went up. They kneaded Malfoy's hot skin and drew little circles and triangles on his chest. This time, the moan was unmistakable. 

"Now - now my nipples." 

When Harry ignored him, Malfoy arched his back and groaned. "Pinch them." Now that was a _true_ testament to the strength of Ron's magic. Harry pinched them. 

"Ohhhhh." 

Harry smirked for the first time that day, and withdrew his hands. He placed them on his knees, kneeled, and bent over Draco's face. The soft, pink mouth was slightly open, the cheeks flushed a matching color. He stroked a butterfly touch along the curve of that downy cheek. 

"Beautiful," he murmured, beyond caring how wrong the word was, considering who it was for and who it had come from. 

Draco began muttering incoherently, Harry strained to catch some of the words. "Please . . . want you . . . touch me . . . love . . . Severus." Harry pulled back so fast that his head swam. He felt as if he'd been slapped in the face, but in a way that made him feel distinctly nauseous. //_Snape?_// Quickly and gently, Harry rebuttoned and smoothed down Draco's clothes. Then he went to find a quiet spot to retch. He wasn't sure (and didn't want to know) if it was because Malfoy wanted a teacher, or because Malfoy didn't want _him_. Even after he'd made him moan and strain beneath his touch. But of course, Malfoy didn't _know_ whose hands had been uncontrollably _all over him_. It was probably better that way. //At least I'll have some interesting blackmail to use against him if I ever need to// Harry thought, somewhat bitterly. //_Snape?!!?_// 

TBC . . . (if anyone likes it or if I feel like writing more anyway)   
  
[Siara's Fanfics][1]

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit();

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/sabrinaamy/fanfics.html



End file.
